More Refreshing Times in Karuizawa
by tmwillson3
Summary: One-shot. Misuzu needs help another summer, and Haruhi agrees to help, despite all the prep needed for college. The Host Club finds out, and they decide to follow and help out so that she can study in peace, even going as far to make a contest for who can be more refreshing by helping Haruhi relax most. The winner of the contest is and is not surprising. Lots of fluffy KyoHaru.


More Refreshing Times in Karuizawa

 **Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. There is a contest on deviantart for the KyoHaru group, the theme being summer vacation. This one-shot is for the contest, inspired by my wandering thoughts about Karuizawa. Here is some summer fluff until the next chapter (with all of its drama) of my big story is ready. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haruhi! It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"Misuzu," replied Haruhi as she held the phone away from her ear, "I just saw you a month ago at my graduation from Ouran Academy. That's not forever."

As much as Haruhi was glad to hear his voice and words, there was still no need to scream like that into her ear.

"So technical you are, silly girl," said Misuzu, Haruhi almost hearing the whoosh of noise as he waved her comment aside.

Haruhi was about to ask why Misuzu had called, but he beat her to it.

"But anyways, now that you're about to go off to college far away and become busy, you're not going to see me for a long time. Won't you come visit? And maybe help me again?"

At those last words, the pension owner's voice rose a few notches, showing Haruhi why he called.

"Have you talked to Dad about this?" asked Haruhi with curiosity.

"I told him what I wanted you to do, but he forbid it, saying something about summer reading and getting ready for college."

"Okay, good. In that case, then I'm coming. I won't get any studying done around here," said Haruhi, relieved.

"But I really do need your help, Haruhi. I don't suppose any of your delightfully handsome male friends will be coming, will they? I promise to keep that blond away from you if that is what you wish."

Haruhi shook her head at the thought of the Hosts all tagging along again. Nope, did not want that, or any reason to encourage Tamaki. They had a comfortable friendship of a year, and she wanted to keep it that way. Besides, she needed to study; relaxing was secondary.

"No, I don't want you to ask them to come. In fact, the only way I'll come is if you tell them I'm not there."

"But Haruhi! I need the help! All of my rooms are full, and you know that new addition cost a fortune to put in."

"Sorry, Misuzu, but that's my condition. I won't get anything done if I'm sitting around, worried and having to babysit all of them."

"Fine, I'll survive. I just know you'll make up for all of them. So when can you come?"

Once Haruhi made the plans to come up in three days, she told her father. He was less than thrilled.

"But Haruhi! You need to relax! It's summer vacation! And what about your summer reading? There's so much to do before you go off to college in the upcoming months."

"I've got everything I need for college, other than the summer reading and homework taken care of. I'll get it done there. Plus, it's relaxing up there."

"Not when you'll be working so much. Haruhi, stay a little longer with me. Please."

Haruhi saw the sadness in Ranka's eyes and knew that that was the main reason why he had asked her to stay. He did not want to lose his little girl.

"Dad, you know I love you and will visit you while in college, right?"

"Yes, but my little girl is growing up so fast. I don't want to lose you."

"Please, Dad. I want this."

The father gave his daughter a big hug, signaling his giving in. It was hard to say no to Haruhi. After she went upstairs to start reading and packing, Ranka did the only thing he could think of: call Kyoya.

"Ranka. This is a surprise. I thought you said that you wouldn't be calling, now that Haruhi was going off to college."

"Yes, well I expected her to spend all of her summer with me so I could watch over her. Now I can't, and I'm hoping you can help me."

"What's happened to Haruhi?" asked Kyoya quickly with concern.

"Nothing bad, I assure you, but she's going to Karuizawa to help Misuzu take care of all his guests. He's overbooked and short on help."

"What about her studies and preparation for college?"

"She said she'd do it there, but I don't believe her. And if she does, she'll work herself until she's sick. I don't want that for her."

"None of us do," replied Kyoya with commiseration.

"So, can you help? Can you go up there and convince her, or take all the Hosts with you to help?"

Ranka could not tell, but Kyoya smiled upon hearing the question and worried tone. This was his opening.

"I can, but there's one question I need to ask first to allow me to do my job properly."

Five minutes later, after much gleeful screaming from Ranka, Kyoya put down his cell phone and informed his family that he was going on vacation in Karuizawa, and then he contacted all of the Hosts, telling them of Ranka's plight. All agreed at once to help, vowing that Haruhi would be able to relax, and study if she pleased.

Three days later, Haruhi arrived in Karuizawa, excited to enjoy the peaceful joys of the pension. She walked down the main street, picking up some food and smiling broadly at all, happy to feel the tension leave her body.

Now this was a vacation. Blue skies with no clouds or storms, perfect to read outside. New people to meet and help, a satisfying way to spend a month. And no Host Club to interfere this time, especially since all the rooms were full.

And then she saw a group of men sitting on the steps of the pension. She thought too soon. But how had they found out?

It was then that Haruhi noticed Kyoya close up his phone with a smug smile, and she knew. Ranka had done it. No matter, Misuzu was rushing toward her now, all excited energy as he raised his arms towards her while running.

"Haruhi! It's so good to see you! I promise I didn't tell them that you were here; they just appeared all by themselves! And, better yet, they're planning to stay and help! Isn't this wonderful and _so_ refreshing? So many wonderful young men!"

Misuzu enveloped Haruhi in a hug, and Haruhi knew that Misuzu was glad to have her. It was not as tight a hug as her father's, but it was just as tender.

Soon after, Haruhi dealt with more hugs as all the Hosts came toward her, scolding her about not telling them that she was planning to leave town for a vacation, especially after rejecting their offers.

"Guys, I told you before, my Dad wouldn't let me go until now. Besides, Misuzu needs my help, and I plan to. I won't have time to do much since I'll be working and studying. As good as it is to see you all, this just isn't a good time."

"It's okay, Haru-chan! It won't be a bad time anymore, as we're going to help, instead of you. Then you can relax, and get all your studying done. Then we can do something, like eat cake."

Haruhi smiled at the eager expression of Hunny to help out, as well as the other smiling faces around her. It seemed that they all agreed on this. Yep, she had just become a babysitter.

Haruhi shook her head and pointed toward her sleeping quarters. Misuzu happily led the way, telling Haruhi more about what she had missed since her last visit.

Behind the two, the Hosts were having another discussion of sorts.

"Haruhi doesn't think we can actually help out here," said Kaoru with a strange face.

"That's fine, as we'll prove her wrong," replied Hikaru with a wink and grin.

"Yes! Haruhi needs all the help she can get! She has to be the best lawyer ever!" exclaimed Tamaki with fervor.

"Boss, we already know that you're her friend. There's no need to tell the rest of the world," said Kaoru.

"But, if you _really_ want to prove it, you can win the contest," added Hikaru.

"What's the contest, Hika-chan?"

"Just like last time, we'll have a refreshing contest as we help out Misuzu. But, the judge this time will be Haruhi. We'll give her all the time that we work here to decide which of us helped her relax the most by being the most refreshing. You in?"

"You bet! Takashi and I are going to win! Right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded and ruffled Hunny's hair to show his agreement. Tamaki agreed for Haruhi's sake, already looking for a piano, and the twins slapped hands at having another brilliant idea. The twins told Misuzu about it afterward, who looked like he wanted to hug the twins.

"That's such a wonderfully refreshing idea! I love it! Since you're doing this, I'm going to give the prize since Haruhi is judging. She'll prepare a meal for the winner, whoever it is. I'm sure she'll do it. Make sure you tell everyone that."

Once people began to go their separate ways in order to do what Misuzu asked of them, Misuzu realized that Kyoya still stood close by, watching everyone else go with enthusiasm.

"You, with the glasses. You didn't participate last time. Again now? Where's your spirit, your competitive side? Are you afraid of losing?"

Misuzu put his hands on his hips, ready to fight. Kyoya pulled off his glasses for a moment to wipe them with a cloth, a smile on his face.

"Of course not. An Ootori never loses. I had no reason to win before."

"But now you do. I'm challenging you."

"Indeed," said Kyoya evenly.

With that, Kyoya bowed and made his way to the screaming he heard coming from Hunny's direction. Misuzu was mystified by Kyoya's answer, surprised that he could win so easily. From his understanding, that was an Ootori boy, and they were much smarter than that.

But, a win was a win, so he took it and skipped off to watch more refreshing things. He ended up following Kyoya, curious what he would do. Ranka had called to tell him to keep an eye on Kyoya, especially around Haruhi, and that he was to report any time that the two smiled or talked to one another. Misuzu had always known that Ranka wanted the two together, so he did not think the request too odd.

Sure enough, Hunny had managed to drop something after slipping on a wet floor, and Haruhi was trying to tell Hunny that he was fine, that what he broke was no big deal. Kyoya was close by, holding a broom as he tried to sweep up the broken bits. By the time Hunny was back to his normal self, all of the broken pieces had been swept, bagged up, and carted away, with Kyoya leaning against a wall with the broom.

Hunny wandered off to see what Mori was doing, and Kyoya got off of the wall and walked toward Haruhi, who was still watching Hunny to make sure that he was alright.

"Your broom, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya softly.

Kyoya's words surprised Haruhi, and she turned around with a smile upon seeing the lack of mess.

"Thank you, senpai. You didn't have to do that," she said with a smile.

"But I already did," he said, holding out the broom.

"So is this the beginning of a new debt? How many times you can clean up messes? If so, then you should just add to it by taking care of the broom as well," replied Haruhi, a grin taking residence on her face.

"Duly noted, Haruhi. I'll make a notation in my book. Still, I don't know where you found the broom," Kyoya said, using his other hand to reach into his pocket to pull out a pen.

Haruhi chuckled before taking hold of the broom with one hand, only for Kyoya's other hand to press down on her hand with the broom.

"Don't drop it, or else I'll add more for clumsiness."

Haruhi yanked the broom away, and then she headed for the closet, telling Kyoya to keep up with her. The two went down the corridor, and Misuzu wondered when the two had begun to talk like that. The boy had seemed so calm and collected before, but now he seemed to have loosened up a bit. It was a good change.

Misuzu heard music coming from downstairs, so he went down to investigate. Sure enough, Tamaki was playing and charming everyone within hearing range. When Tamaki was finished, he rushed toward Misuzu, looking for something else to do.

"What can I do?"

"You could answer a quick question first, but it's a little personal. Do you mind?" asked Misuzu, curious.

"No. What is it?"

"What's your relationship to Haruhi now? I know you two broke up a year ago, but that's it."

Tamaki's face did not fall at the mention of the event, instead replying with a straight face. He knew that Misuzu was close to Haruhi, and since Haruhi did not talk about a lot of her personal stuff, no doubt Misuzu was concerned for her. He could put him at ease if nothing else.

"Haruhi didn't think we'd work out, especially with me going off to college. It was for the best, since she wasn't as happy as she could be. We're friends now. Anything else?"

"Your friend with glasses seems much more easy-going compared to last time. What happened?"

"I'm not sure I know why exactly Kyo is more at ease, but he is. One day earlier this year, he and I showed up unannounced at the Host Club, and Haruhi came to welcome us. She almost dropped her tray upon first sight of us, and she made a joke about having another debt since Kyo was finally back to see her almost break things again."

Just the thought of Haruhi making that comment almost made Tamaki laugh again before he continued.

"All of us laughed, even Mon Ami. Ever since, he's gotten along better with Haruhi, and it's been happening with the others after that. It's good to see it finally show. I used to be the only one he'd show his true feelings to, but now he's getting better with all of us, even getting more comfortable in general. It's taken a while, but the same can be said for the twins. They're breaking apart, letting us all into their world."

"All because of Haruhi?"

The question made Tamaki stop and think for a moment. Yes, he had brought them all together, but it had been Haruhi who broke down the walls at last, with him and the others. All three had improved because of Haruhi quite a bit.

Tamaki's smile and nod told Misuzu all he needed to know.

"So, do you think he'll win the contest?"

"What? I didn't think Kyo was in the contest!"

"He told me he was when I challenged him," said Misuzu with pride.

"I better tell the others. Excuse me!"

Off Tamaki ran, to tell Haruhi and the rest. Haruhi was the most surprised of anyone that he joined, while the twins looked the most downtrodden by the news. One did not win against the Shadow King, after all. But they would try anyway!

"No wonder he was so quick to stop our argument about what refreshing act to perform next! Scheming, annoying Shadow King," said Hikaru.

The twins continued to get loud exclamations of "bravo" and "so refreshing" from Misuzu, even if they did not always do exactly as asked. Standing at the welcome desk and taking angry orders from guests still was a lesson in patience, something they did not have. But somehow Kyoya was still there to intercede and calm everyone down.

Haruhi watched Kyoya's movements and wondered what his game was. He never did anything unless it was to gain something in return. What merit had he to play this game? Misuzu could think whatever he wanted, but she knew that Kyoya only let him think that for his own reasons. No matter, she saw through it and would figure it out, even if she had to watch his every interaction with others.

The next day, Haruhi watched Kyoya help Tamaki with a project. Tamaki could have done it on his own, but it would have taken him much more time, and she would have had to keep an eye on him to make sure he did it right, according to Misuzu's complicated directions. But, after a while, Kyoya waved Haruhi away, telling her to go read. Haruhi brought a book close by and enjoyed watching the guys.

Another day, Haruhi watched as Kyoya prevented the twins from taking the newly laundered sheets and throwing them on top of Tamaki. Kyoya's presence was enough to make them take everything outside to hang up to dry, with Kyoya later folding the clothing in a corner.

Other days, Kyoya would appear with two drinks on a tray, asking Haruhi if she wanted something. He had impeccable timing, for sure, as it seemed like the moment she came in from doing something outside, or was feeling thirsty, then he would come to her with a drink.

"Shall I go back to get ice, to add only a small amount onto your already growing debt?"

Even if Kyoya did not smile, Haruhi could see the glint in his eyes, telling her that he was not in the least serious. She took the cool glass with a grateful smile, to see him being more thoughtful than he normally was. It was a pleasant change, with unfortunate timing.

Haruhi had broken up with Tamaki and had been ready to call it quits on relationships for a while. It had been going along fine until Tamaki and Kyoya had appeared unexpectedly at Host Club one day, and Haruhi saw Kyoya dressed up, like he was on his way to an important event.

As it turned out, he was meeting family somewhere afterward, so he had come dressed up. He looked good, and then he smiled and laughed at her joke, starting to erode away the wall she had put up against relationships. With each smile and joke, they got to know each other better, and Haruhi found herself developing feelings for Kyoya. It was inconvenient since she was about to go off to college, and she doubted she would have much time for dating, especially with both of them having the grueling schedules they would have. Still, it did not stop her from looking at him and enjoying his company.

Two weeks passed in that fashion, with all of the Hosts getting their fair share of customer service, making them grateful to have what they had back home. Haruhi still watched over everyone, but her babysitting duties had been usurped by Kyoya, much to her relief. He was good at delegating responsibility, but also at stepping in when the time called for it.

Kyoya's actions were never called refreshing by Misuzu, but Haruhi did not care. Kyoya did not seem to mind, either. Misuzu certainly had fun watching the boys complete their tasks, whether peeling potatoes or escorting guests to a table or their room. Tamaki's piano performances had become a nightly event, making the pension more crowded than ever during that time, so Haruhi worked then to make sure all were happy.

All of the Hosts tried to prevent Haruhi from working during those times, with minor success. Sometimes she got picked up and placed far away from the crowd, or else the twins would crowd her and drag her away. Hunny kept on bringing cake to her to share with him.

But it was Kyoya who assumed the responsibility, taking the majority of the burden off her shoulders. With him in charge, she felt much better about reading outside and getting stuff done. She would watch for a little bit, and then he would look at her, as if to say that he had it, that she could go. Sometimes, he nodded, and other times, he added a wink if the others doing the work were complaining, much to Haruhi's amusement. And for all that, she was grateful to Kyoya.

If nothing else, the evenings provided bonding time for Haruhi and her friends once all the guests' needs were satisfied. Then, they would sit at tables or outside, sometimes with Misuzu present. But usually Misuzu left them alone to do his own thing. Three weeks of chats and games did much to bring the group of friends closer.

With the last three days of Haruhi's stay at the pension upon her, she began to think seriously about who would win the contest. She did not like being the judge, but they had done it for her, and no one else knew her mind. Sure, Mori and the twins were about tied with the amount of refreshing points they had earned, but she did not think them the winner in her mind.

For her, Kyoya was the obvious winner, despite his only refreshing points coming from helping her lift something that was too heavy for her. He had appeared from behind, a hand on her shoulder his only warning. Haruhi had felt a tingling sense of surprise at his arrival, and she gladly took the help when he offered. Misuzu had seen it and had thought it so chivalrous and refreshing that he had given Kyoya fifty refreshing points. The spot on her shoulder still tingled when she thought of Kyoya, much to her embarrassment.

On that third to last day, Haruhi was outside, finishing up her last book of the recommended reading, having finished all of the required reading already. The only problem with reading the book outside was that the print was small, and the reading was starting to give her a headache. Some water would probably help, since she had been out there for a while, and just as she looked up to rub her temple, she saw Kyoya walking toward her with a tray. How did he know?

"Kyoya-senpai, I'm beginning to think you can read my mind."

"It's all about anticipating needs as a Host, Haruhi. Surely you know that," he replied, sitting on the blanket beside Haruhi, the tray with glasses of ice water in front of Haruhi.

"Yes, but I'm afraid this won't earn you any refreshing points, as refreshing as the water is," she said, picking up a glass and taking a large gulp. Much better.

"Misuzu is not the judge, correct? I thought I was trying to please you."

"If by pleasing me you mean making my life easier and better, then yes, you're doing a good job. Still, it's a shame you can't seem to win anything from Misuzu."

Kyoya stretched out his arms and legs before leaning a little closer to Haruhi, Host smile in place.

"I'm glad to know that I'm doing a good job. As for Misuzu, he's over there, watching us. I can think of at least one way in which to gain more from him."

Kyoya looked so nonchalant, just stretching and leaning toward her, that Haruhi was rather curious to know what the plan was. A part of her wanted to help, if only because of all he had done for her so far.

"Is there any way that I can help, senpai?"

"Now, now, Haruhi, I'm supposed to be asking you that. But, in this case, I'll make an exception. I just want your honest response."

Haruhi was confused as to how her giving an honest response was something she would not do with him, and for several moments, she leaned in a little and gave him wide eyes full of concern. She opened her mouth to ask what kind of question that was, but she only got her mouth open before Kyoya closed the last few inches between them and kissed Haruhi.

There were many things that Haruhi had expected of Kyoya, but not that. Oh no, that was so good, it was bad. As bad as it was to encourage a relationship with college looming over their heads, she could not help but lean in and enjoy the kiss, even responding back and pulling Kyoya back in when he started to pull away. By the time they pulled apart, a wide smile was on Haruhi's face, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

"How do you feel now, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya with a little tilt of his head toward her.

"I feel…. Good. Light-headed. I can't remember the last time it felt this good."

"Excellent. Does this mean you'll allow me to take you on a date tomorrow?"

Haruhi opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding with a hesitant smile.

"Good. I'll see you at breakfast, and we'll make a day of it. Shall we go back inside and join the others?"

Haruhi got up, her smile continuing to grow. As much as she knew she should not be encouraging him, she just could not stop herself, especially when he offered to link arms with her. He still let her carry her books with pride, and he even started asking questions about her reading material as they walked toward the pension.

Meanwhile, Misuzu stood in front of a window and watched Kyoya sit down. Upon seeing them kiss, and Haruhi responding back, Misuzu took to running through the place, hands on his face as he screamed for joy, saying how Kyoya had earned so many refreshing points.

"Ah! Young love! _So_ refreshing!"

Misuzu kept shouting that throughout until all the Hosts began to wonder what had caused this young love.

"Hey Tono, where's Haruhi?"

"And where's Kyo-chan?"

"Ah, young love! Have you ever seen anything so refreshing?"

Misuzu stopped for a moment to say his bit before rushing to find a phone. Ranka would want to know this!

Finally, Tamaki had a lightbulb moment. He said, "Perhaps they're together."

That was all it took for the Hosts to rush toward the back door, where they saw the happy couple walk in, still chatting about books.

"What's going on with you two? There's so much shouting about young love."

Haruhi smiled as Kyoya let go of her arm.

"That would be us. I'm taking Haruhi on a date tomorrow. She's coming to see my vacation home in Karuizawa so that she can get away from all of this."

"That's cheating, Kyoya-senpai!"

"Nonsense," he said, smiling at Haruhi, "I'm only doing what I've wanted to do for some months now. It just also happens to line up nicely with the parameters of this contest. Thank you for the idea, Hikaru."

"Don't mention it," mumbled Hikaru.

"So, who wants some cake? Haru-chan?"

The next day, Kyoya did as he said he would, and he saw Haruhi at breakfast. She was not allowed to serve breakfast, as a table was reserved for her, courtesy of Kyoya and Misuzu (who still was smiling).

After a hearty breakfast, the couple made the walk to Kyoya's home, taking in the local sights along the way. Kyoya knew plenty of history about the area, and Haruhi liked to admire the views. By the time they made it to his home, both were ready to sit for a while. When they recovered from the heat, they went on a tour of the home, looking at photos on the walls so that Haruhi could learn more about him, from the photos and the stories that went along with the photos.

After the tour was done, a car was brought up so that they could go a little up the mountain, since Haruhi liked the view so much. A picnic lunch was shared up there, and they walked back to the pension after that, sharing the setting sun with their friends. They endured many pointed questions from Misuzu and others, but that did not dampen Haruhi's overall enjoyment, or Kyoya's if Haruhi was any judge. Kyoya looked at ease despite all the questions, his hand never far from hers.

Right before bed, Misuzu said, "So, who won the contest, Haruhi?"

"And Kyoya-senpai doesn't count!"

"Why can't he? I was going to say him long before he kissed me. He's been the most helpful when it comes to me keeping my sanity and helping me study."

"I'm content just having you, Haruhi. Pick someone else," said Kyoya with a grin of satisfaction.

"Then I'll cook for everyone," said Haruhi.

Cheers went up at that statement, all thanking her for being willing to do that. Misuzu clapped his hands at the thought of her homemade food for dinner.

And so, for the last day of the vacation in Karuizawa, Haruhi stayed in the kitchen (after she finished her reading). The rest all did their part to get all chores done as soon as possible so that they could enjoy the meal in peace. When it was ready, Haruhi called them all to a table.

"This is my way of thanking each of you for all of your help this month. I got a lot more done than I expected to, and I'm better prepared for college now because of you. You guys never cease to amaze me. Thanks."

When dinner was done, Misuzu volunteered to take care of the dishes so that the others could go home and pack. Haruhi walked with Kyoya to his waiting vehicle.

"Haruhi, when shall we go on our next date?"

"Kyoya-senpai, I don't know how wise it is-"

Haruhi was forced to stop talking when Kyoya squeezed her wrist as they walked.

"I know you're about to start college. We all know. Yes, you'll be busy, but you still need to spend time with friends. You'll manage, just as you did at Ouran. The only difference is that now I want to be a bigger part of your life, in and out of school. I'm not afraid of the commitment. Are you?"

"You really want this, Kyoya-senpai? Us?"

"For many months now. But I'm not the only one with an opinion who matters. Haruhi?"

Kyoya hid his feelings well as he stared down at her, trying to appear indifferent, even as his eyes showed the many feelings running through him. This was as honest of a confession as she was going to get out of him, and hearing him say that gave her courage, as well as hope.

"I'll admit I want this to continue, but I don't know what to expect in college. I think it'll be worse than Ouran. I don't want to hurt you or ruin our friendship."

Haruhi valued Kyoya's friendship, and she meant everything she said. She was uncertain, hence why she was more willing to break things off with Tamaki. But, in this instance, there was a part of her that really wanted to continue this, far more than there had ever been with Tamaki. This connection was different.

"We're both rational adults who care about one another, Haruhi. We'll manage. As long as we both are looking after each other's good, then we're doing something right."

There was no arguing with that logic.

"Then let's try it. How about next week?"

"It's a date, Haruhi. Good night."

The two shared another kiss before Kyoya left. A week later, Kyoya came to dinner at Haruhi's home, Ranka causing the home to shake with his excitement.

And when Haruhi went off to college, Ranka knew with certainty that his little girl would be alright. He trusted no one more than Kyoya with Haruhi, and both were on the path toward giving their hearts to one another, if he was any judge. Indeed, now he was really glad that he had called Kyoya about Karuizawa. It was amazing how one summer could change everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Author's Notes: So much fluff. I have no regrets. It served Kyoya's purpose well to do many things for Haruhi, and it paid off. I think he would have won had he tried in the contest before, so that influenced how I wrote this. I ended up watching all of the Ouran anime this weekend with my sister, and I am glad I did. It was good to have that reminder as I wrote this. When I heard the topic of summer vacation, I immediately thought that I had to include Karuizawa somehow, and then this story grew out of that. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
